


Wildbreak can't catch a break

by Commoncoral



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Breakdown is not dead, Character Death Fix, Confessions, Cute, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sort Of, Transformer Sparklings, terrorcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commoncoral/pseuds/Commoncoral
Summary: What's worse then Wildbreak being thrown in jail by Autobots? When his disappointed parents come to bail him out.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	1. Bailed out

**Author's Note:**

> Whoot whoot I had to make Breakdown and Knockout have their happy ending of course. It originally started as a small plot segment of my other fic I'm working on but it became it's own thing. So have a quick sort of drabble I made.

"Wildbreak, someone has paid for your bail-Oh Optimus Prime approved it as well." One of the guards said to the blue and orange mech behind bars with the other Stunticons, all of them having their t-cogs disabled to prevent them from combining into Menasor.

"What about the rest of us?! Who's the smart mech who paid for one of us?!" Dragstrip exclaimed and also confused why would someone would only want Wildbreak out. He was quite a softie and was barely an risktaker.

"Uh let's see, someone by the designation of Knock-"

"Wait no, not my carrier!" If Wildbreak wasn't nervous already, he was freaking out.

"And also Break-" the guard got cut off again.

"MY SIRE TOO?!!" 

Wildbreak was sure in for a ride, he never wanted his parents to know he became a Decepticon. The nervous mech paced around back and forth in his cell, saying to himself what should he do over and over.

"Calm down Wildbreak, it's just your autobot parents. You're just gonna get a scolding." Dragstrip said in an annoyed tone.

"You don't understand-"

"Wildbreeaakk! We're here!" A familiar voice calls out as the steps of a red Aston Martin walks down the hallway, along with heavier footsteps of a larger mech with an eye patch. 

"Look we can probably just scare your parents off by how threatening we are." Dragstrip thought if Wildbreak is the way he is, then his creators are similar too.

"No-no they aren't like-..." 

Wildbreak stops when he hears the steps stop and turns around to see Knockout and Breakdown, they had finally seen their sparkling. It's been a long while.

"Hi carrier... hi sire..."  
Wildbreak spoke meekly.

The Stunticons saw the family resemblance quite well. He had the colours of Breakdown while having the angular features of Knockout.

"You caused me so much worry, even with us telling you how dangerous it was being a Decepticon!" A disappointed Knockout said with his arms crossed.

"You haven't even tried contacting us after you left Cybertron, Wildbreak!" Breakdown spoke afterwards with an angry tone and also a concerned expression.

"Sorry..." Wildbreak looked down in sadness. Maybe he shouldn't of been too afraid to call his parents to see how they were doing.

Knockout sighed but smiled softly afterwards. "What was that organic saying again? That the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree?"

Wildbreak looked up in confusion, to see his slightly relieved creators. Breakdown was also smiling as well as he said, "We've been meaning to tell you this when you were a bit older, but since this came up-"

"We used to be Decepticons, quite high-ranked ones as well. We worked directly under Megatron." Knockout explained.

"So we are proud of you, in a way." Breakdown said to his shocked sparkling behind the jail bars.

"Your wh-WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me this?!" Wildbreak said in surprise.

"Well we were afraid you would be ashamed of us if we told you, but that doesn't matter now since you're a Decepticon. So how are your partners? Have they been kind to you?" Knockout servos shifted in to a giant saw that had either fixed or murdered many bots in the war and looked threateningly at the fearful Stunticons behind Wildbreak.

The Stunticons were smart enough to not talk back to a previous generation Decepticon, especially one that worked close to Megatron. Dragstrip recalled the time where he threaten to melt Wildbreak constitution and silently begged for forgiveness in his head.

Wildbreak decided to be nice and said, "Uh, yes! They were good partners." Knockout servo shifted back.

The rest of the Stunticons then assumed that Wildbreak did not get his personality traits from the red mech and got it from the seemingly laidback orange and blue sire instead. Breakdown gives a little smirk over to the Stunticons, before his bottom half of his derma dislodges and opens to reveal a terrifying long glossa with fangs at the end, meant to suck energon out of bots. All Stunticons except for Wildbreak cowards further into the corner of the cell, screaming.

Breakdown's face then returns to normal,"Gets them everytime." He then laughs.

"I told you not to scare bots like that anymore!" Wildbreak said in slightly annoyed tone, unfazed since Wildbreak used to be very entertained by Breakdown mouth as a very little sparkling. Breakdown used to show it often to play peekaboo with him.

The Stunticons then understood that Wildbreak did not inherit any cowardly traits from his creators, Wildbreak was timid because his creators were horrifying mechs.

Knockout also remembered something,"Oh, I should also mention that your sire is a terrorcon."

"MY SIRE IS A ZOMBIE?!" Wildbreak couldn't catch a break today. He thought dislodging jaws were a normal thing.

"Well, not exactly, I'm still living."  
Breakdown explained casually.

"Wasn't originally a terrorcon, thanks to organics. You see why I told you to avoid earth? Luckily his fangs are quite a cute bonus however." Knockout pinches the cheek of Breakdown in an affectionate way.

"Say, what's taking the guard so long? My sparkling should be out by now!" Knockout shouted at the officer.

"Sorry, the new system has changed. Finding the key is taking quite a bit longer then expected." The guard shifts faster through the many keys on the key ring. However before Knockout yelled at him, the guard took his time. The family drama was interesting.

The guard finally found the key and released Wildbreak. Wildbreak was then hugged by both of creators.

"So uh, what now?" Wildbreak awkwardly said while being squished.

"Well you got arrested at a great time!" Knockout said happily. To which Breakdown explained, "We were going to head to Velocitron for vacation, but it can be a family vacation now!"

"Velocitron?! Oh geez, that sounds fun!" Wildbreak mood was boosted up. He walked out prison with his creators by his side, with Knockout explaining the high quality wash and wax on the planet they were going to travel to.

"I wish I had creators to take me to Velocitron." Motormaster said in a gloomy and quiet voice. Dragstrip simply patted his back in a supportive manner.

"So why did you become a Decepticon?" Breakdown asked.

"Well...it's because I always wanted to be cool and scary like you guys instead of being a cowardly bot. So I joined so mechs will think I'm scary and strong..." Wildbreak voice then trailed off in the end when both of his creators stared at him.

"Awww, you will always be our scary and strong sparkling to us." Knockout cooed over his sparkling while Breakdown laughed.

"That's not helping!" Wildbreak said as Knockout pinchs his child cheek affectionately.

"I wouldn't worry not being scary I was you, I think your fangs are starting to develop." Breakdown pointed at Wildbreak derma, which were starting to sharpen.

"What?!" Wildbreak then felt over derma with his glossa and finally realized why his derma felt strange when he was on earth. He sighed but then a question appeared in his processor.

"So that story about you being a autobot medic fixing an almost offlined sire was fake? How was I even made?" Wildbreak asked his creators.

Breakdown smiles at Knockout, who then smiles as well since they can finally tell the true story of how both of them met and fell in love.

"Well, we were both Decepticons." Knockout cleared up the major part of the story, "And I was dead!" Breakdown said, uncensoring another part.


	2. How I met your Carrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A miracle happens for Knockout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should of finished this earlier this month but either way, I hope you guys enjoy this prequel!
> 
> I feel like I should explain Breakdown not quite dead situation and explain how his relationship started.
> 
> Sorry if they are some grammatical mistakes, I am also writing this chapter late at night again.

Knockout stared at the dead body of Breakdown or Cylas or whatever. The whole mess terrorcon mess left somewhat of a corpse party on the Nemesis, and someone had to get rid of the dead bodies.

"Well it's been a good run, I had a fun time with you Breakdown...I had so many things I wanted to say to you."

"Hu...ugh.."  
Breakdown frame started sluggishly moving with him groaning.

"You're still alive? Great. I still have one more experiment for you to test out. Which ends up with you finally dead." Knockout said sarcastically as he readies his spear.

Breakdown yellow optics starts to focus as he looks at the mech he is underneath.

"Kn...Knockout? You look really attractive from this angle haha...Why is there a organic in my chest?"

"Breakdown?"

Knockout slowly lowered his weapon in surprise. That was Breakdown voice, not Cylas.

"Oh! Um. That is a long story but I have to get you fixed immediately, how are you feeling old partner?" Knockout said with a slight worry and disbelief in his voice, this did not feel real to him at all.

"Like I had too many glasses of engex and decided to fight 17 sharkticons at once... So, really tired." Breakdown optics were slowly shutting.

"Can you move?" Knockout asked as he hesitantly walked closer to Breakdown.

"..No, I th-aAGH!" Breakdown felt a slight pain when Knockout lifted him up like he was weightless.

"KN-KNOCKOUT?!" Breakdown was surprised by the sudden strength of the medic who was obviously tinier than him, didn't like heavy work, and did not look like he could lift a big guy like him over his own head.

Of course Knockout did not have the strength to lift him usually but the power of love enabled him to lift over 27 tons of an armoured truck like it was no problem.

"OUTTA MY WAY, COMING THROUGH!"

Knockout charged through the halls of the Nemesis with all the vehicons definitely standing out of the way of the impossibly powerful medic carrying what was patient zero of the terrorcon outbreak. Breakdown felt the slight pain in his body every time Knockout took a step.

"Can't you run a bit smoother??!!" Breakdown asked kindly.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR LIKING THE SPIDER!" Knockout snapped back as he was running on a pure adrenaline rush to fix Breakdown in his critical state.

When Knockout reached the medbay in record time, Breakdown laid on the berth with Knockout on high alert and in an extremely focused mode as he scanned Breakdown body.

"No synth-en, no dark energon... no chance of infection." Knockout muttered to himself.

"What happened to me?" Breakdown asked.

"I'll tell you after, you can go rest now. But if you die on me again, I'll bring you back to fight 17 sharkticons with scraplets attached to them!" Knockout said as Breakdown gave a slight worried laugh and raised a shaky thumbs-up as he went into recharge. He's never seen Knockout this intense and jumpy since Starscream scratched and ruined his paint job.

_____

When Breakdown woke up, he felt fine. Surprisingly really fine compared to his death a while ago. He suddenly noticed a heavy feeling on his chest and he looked up a bit to see that Knockout fell asleep on him.

The small movement was enough to wake up Knockout from his small doze.

"Sorry for waking you up." Breakdown said.

"No no, don't worry. I'm fine." Knockout said but he wasn't fine. He wasn't exactly an early waker but more of a beauty sleeper. So Knockout looked like a mess.

"You're...looking a bit-" Breakdown pointed out Knockout tired optics.

"Less than perfect? I know. I spent countless cycles diagnosing and trying to repair you back to you original form, excluding your optic patch since you said it was a memento or something. I barely had time for own upkeep, and do you know how hard it is to find a good buffer that gets in the good places like you?!" Knockout groaned out.

As Knockout was going to complain more about his paintjob, Breakdown suddenly wrapped him around in a firm hug. Breakdown was restraining himself, as hugging even harder would dent Knockout frame.

"Thank you." Breakdown felt immensely grateful towards Knockout.

Knockout hugged back as he started smiling, "you're always worth the troubles."

After Knockout pulled away from their hug and pulled Breakdown to one of the monitors that displayed a scan of his frame.

"So here's your body current condition, your spark is normal despite a fleshbag rummaging and rearranging your internals-"

"That happened when I was offlined!?"

"Oh, there's more then that also happened but back on subject, your internals are somewhat normal now, but part of your frame isn't."  
Knockout talked as if everything was normal and Breakdown frame wasn't mutilated.

"Wh-what does that mean?" Breakdown asked and was not looking toward finding out the answer was.

"Turn away from me and say ah."

"Ah?"

"Open your dermas wider."

"Ahhh"

"Wider."

"Ah-"

Breakdown felt the bottom half of his face split open and his fanged glossa shot out before shutting back.

"AH!" Breakdown shouted and got startled and nearly fell backwards but Knockout caught him before he do that.

"Do you recall all of those human horror films I watched with you? Yeah, you are now considered a mutant but without the setbacks and you have a pretty attractive set of fangs."

Breakdown felt around his dermas with a his servos. "Well this isn't so bad."

"You now have an alternative method to get energon." Knockout teased.

"I'll stick to the cubes." Breakdown and Knockout both laughed.

Afterwards there was a brief moment of silence before Breakdown wanted to ask something that has been bothering him.

"So that was quite a feat of strength when you carried me here."

"You underestimate me, just because I hate doing the dirty work doesn't mean I can carry-"

"So what did you mean by liking the spider?" Breakdown crush on Airachnid was a thing of the past and Knockout knew that already.

Knockout optics started nervously darting around the room searching for another topic to talk about.  
"I-um-well..."

Breakdown walked closer to Knockout, towering over him and Knockout optics were somewhere else, looking at something that was not blue and orange.

"Were you jealous?" Breakdown asked with a cheeky smile and Knockout sensed it.

"If I look at you and I see a smirk, I will-"  
Breakdown pressed his lips against Knockout cheek.

"Breakdown...you-" Knockout finally met Breakdown optics.

"I was afraid you only thought of me as a friend and I didn't want to ruin that if my confession got rejected." Breakdown finally said.

Knockout also had that same fear but was too stubborn to even admit that despite for flirtatious nature, he had his own fears when it came to relationships.

"I...I was supposed to kiss you first!" Knockout spoke out of embarrassed rage, before he grabbed Breakdown face into his for a proper kiss.

_______

"And that's how I met your carrier!" Breakdown said.

"That doesn't answer my other question! How was I made if you're technically undead!?" Wildbreak frantically asked.

"You've been quite the medical mystery amongst my coworkers at the hospital. Don't fret too much, you forget I'm a medical expert." Knockout laughed.

Wildbreak sighed as today was filled with many twist and turns, but he was happy and relieved with it. Maybe he needed a small break from trying to find own place in life and relax.

After his Velocitron vacation, he'll find his confidence for sure one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know where to mention how cylas got disposed of but Knockout chucked him off the Nemesis.


End file.
